Mais Uma Noite
by Bloodred Lace
Summary: Um encontro casualmente... o desejo falando mais alto... Apenas mais uma noite para os dois amantes... amantes de muitas noites e não apenas de uma... [Yaoi] [ItachixDeidara] [Oneshot]


**Oi!**

**Er... bem... esta fic... bem... (tanta enrolação...). Bem, dizendo tudo de uma vez. Este é o meu primeiro yaoi finalizado, mas não começado. Acho que ficou um pouco pequeno e talvez esteja muito directo à "acção", mas foi assim que me surgiram as ideias para escrever. Gostava só de dizer por agora, que tentei fazer o possivel para manter a personalidade original do Itachi (mas acho que não fui muito bem sucedida, enfim...) e quanto ao Deidara bem... Er... eu nem sequer o conheço para falar a verdade...'' As poucas coisas que sei dele, foi aquilo que li na net e que as minhas amigas contam, porque eu só comecei a ler o manga de Naruto há pouco tempo, então ainda não conheci o Dei Dei-chan... por isso talvez (para quem o conheça) a personalidade dele esteja estranha e não seja nada do que eu escrevi aqui, mas pronto... foi o que me apeteceu escrever. ItachixDeidara é um casal que eu gosto sobretudo por causa de fanarts, então tive a ideia para esta fic (minuscula) que foi escrita numa hora e pouco. Bem, chega de falar, então! Ah! Aviso que esta fic contém lemon! Espero que gostem!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-baka... e não a mim (infelizmente)**

**Mais uma noite**

Caminhava pelos corredores escuros e frios do esconderijo da Akatsuki. Já era noite e a maior parte dos membros da organização já se tinham retirado para os seus respectivos aposentos. No entanto, Uchiha Itachi ainda vagueava por ali.

Não era por falta de sono ou algo do género… simplesmente não lhe apetecia recolher-se e tinha falta do que fazer. Quando deu mais alguns passos, arrependeu-se amargamente de ainda andar por ali. Avistou uma cabeleira loira, demasiado familiar, para o seu gosto. Não era boa ideia encontrar-se com aquela pessoa… mesmo nada boa ideia… Resolveu dar meia volta e dirigir-se à sua instalação. Esperava que Deidara não se tivesse apercebido da sua presença, mas sabia que isso seria quase impossível.

Tal se confirmou verdade quando, ao virar a esquina para entrar no seu quarto, Itachi se sentiu empurrado contra a fria parede de pedra do corredor. Logo umas mãos conhecidas se apoiaram no seu peito.

- Itachi-san… onde ias com tanta pressa? – indagou Deidara, num tom de voz convidativo, na opinião de Itachi.

No entanto, o Uchiha respondeu à pergunta com indiferença como sempre.

- Ia para o meu quarto, Deidara-san, estou cansado e com sono.

- Hum… é uma pena estares cansado, Itachi-kun… - retrucou o loiro, provocante.

O sufixo "kun" no seu nome, irritou profundamente o assassino do clã Uchiha. Mas, como usualmente, não deixou transparecer as suas emoções. Mesmo assim, Deidara, sabia muito bem que aquilo irritava o Uchiha e fizera-o de propósito. Itachi podia fazer-se de forte e tentar resistir… mas no fim… Deidara tinha sempre o que queria…

Como o moreno não disse mais nada e apenas o olhou com um olhar superior, o loiro resolveu avançar. Itachi estava preso entre si e a parede, assim seria mais difícil para ele, escapar.

Desabotoou-lhe rapidamente a capa característica da Akatsuki, revelando o tronco bem definido do rapaz, coberto por uma justa camisa, muito provocante na opinião de Deidara. Antes que Itachi pudesse reagir, o homem de olhos azuis, pôs-lhe as mãos debaixo da camisola preta, percorrendo os músculos do tronco dele com as mãos até chegar ao peito. O moreno teve de se segurar para controlar os arrepios que corriam pelo seu corpo. Resistir a Deidara era sempre uma tarefa infrutífera, mas isso não o impedia de tentar. Finalmente, lá arranjou forças para falar, ainda com as mãos do loiro a acariciá-lo.

- Deidara… – arquejou, tentando disfarçar a rouquidão na voz. – Pára com isso.

O outro homem olhou para ele com um olhar subitamente ultrajado e retirou as mãos do apetecível corpo de Itachi. O usuário do sharingan ficou aliviado por momentos ao pensar que tinha feito o "colega de trabalho" desistir, mas logo se sobressaltou quando as mãos frias dele voltaram ao ataque, desta vez esgueirando-se para dentro das suas calças. O moreno não pode evitar tremer e um baixo gemido escapar-lhe quando as mãos do renegado da Pedra tocaram na sua intimidade já quente.

Deidara aproximou a boca, provocantemente, do ouvido do Uchiha e sussurrou-lhe:

- Achas que eu desistiria tão facilmente? Não me parece que queiras que eu pare... – finalizou, mordendo levemente o lóbulo da orelha dele e fazendo uma carícia mais ousada "àquilo" que tinha em mãos.

Mais um gemido escapou dos lábios do traidor de Konoha e este desistiu de tentar resistir. Apenas colocou uma mão na nuca do loiro e puxou a face dele ao encontro da sua, de modo a que as suas bocas se tocassem. Invadiu a boca dele com a língua procurando pela do companheiro, que logo correspondeu. As suas línguas enrolaram-se e dançaram juntas durante algum tempo, até se separarem.

Deidara sorriu de lado quando voltou a fitar a face do Uchiha. Este apenas murmurou, com uma voz rouca:

- Aqui não…

O loiro logo compreendeu e parou com as carícias, deixando Itachi conduzi-lo até ao seu quarto. Mal a porta se fechou atrás deles, Deidara sentiu-se a ser atirado para a cama e logo sentiu o peso de alguém sobre si. Itachi já tinha tirado a capa e todos os outros itens desnecessários, ficando só de calças e camisa. O Uchiha permitiu-se a um breve sorriso antes de tratar de arrancar as roupas de Deidara, deixando-o só de calças. Agora era a sua vez de comandar a situação, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo.

Novamente beijou ardentemente a boca de Deidara que correspondeu com o mesmo fogo. Deixou os lábios do amante e passou a beijar-lhe a linha do maxilar até descer para o pescoço e aí fazer carícias com a língua, na pele clara, que arrancavam gemidos ao loiro.

Foi sempre descendo mais até ao peito, onde lhe mordiscou os mamilos e usou a língua para brincar com eles, fazendo novamente o loiro arquejar de prazer. Continuou a descer os beijos, deixando um rasto de saliva no tronco do companheiro. Até que começou a baixar-lhe as calças, lentamente, com os dedos à medida que ia beijando o espaço que ficava descoberto. Começou a beijar-lhe as virilhas o que fez com que Deidara tremesse e se contorcesse de prazer. Rapidamente acabou de lhe remover as calças deixando o, singelo mas forte, corpo do loiro, completamente nu diante de si. Depois, voltou novamente a sua atenção a onde tinha parado.

Começou gentilmente a beijar o membro do amante e depois a percorrê-lo com a língua. O loiro parecia não caber em si de tanto prazer… gemia e contorcia-se sem se conter. No entanto, quando Itachi, se preparava para lhe abocanhar o membro por completo, Deidara impediu-o, empurrando-o e ficando por cima do Uchiha.

Contemplou o belo rosto do moreno debaixo de si e baixou o rosto para lhe lamber os lábios. Continuou o seu caminho com a língua, passando-a pelo pescoço e até perto das orelhas do rapaz de olhos negros, enquanto as suas suaves mãos lhe acariciavam o peitoral bem definido por debaixo da camisola. Rapidamente Deidara decidiu que ela estava a incomodar e resolveu livrar-se dela, arrancando-a do corpo do companheiro com brusquidão. Finalmente, pôde apreciar todos os músculos sensuais do corpo dele. Tocou-lhe levemente o tronco, desenhando com os dedos as linhas dos músculos do abdómen do moreno. Depois fez a sua língua percorrer toda a extensão do tronco, tocando cada centímetro de pele e deixando visível um caminho quente à sua passagem. Levou uma das mãos mais abaixo no corpo de Itachi, mais abaixo da cintura, precisamente e por cima das calças tocou-lhe no volume que lá si tinha formado. Percebeu que estava na hora e Itachi estava mais que pronto.

Arrancou as calças ao Uchiha, que se sentou na cama, ofegante de prazer. Este posicionou Deidara no seu colo e penetrou a sua entrada com o seu membro erecto. Quando o primeiro contacto se deu, o loiro gemeu mais de dor que de outra coisa, mas à medida que Itachi o ia penetrando gentilmente, a dor dissipava-se, dando lugar a um estranho prazer.

O Uchiha mudou as posições, fazendo Deidara ficar de quatro na cama, para assim também o poder acariciar.

Tocou-lhe o membro mais que erecto com a sua mão e logo sentiu o outro ninja estremecer, debaixo de si. Envolveu-lhe o membro com a mão fazendo movimentos de vaivém, à medida que as suas estocadas se davam. Para Deidara, sentir aquelas mãos fortes acariciando a sua intimidade era mais prazeroso que tudo o resto.

Mas nenhum deles se iludia. O que queriam um do outro era prazer e nada mais. Eram apenas amantes na cama e a sua relação ficava estritamente por aí.

Quando Deidara atingiu o seu ponto máximo, soltando um gemido mais alto, Itachi voltou a sentá-lo no seu colo, penetrando-o cada vez mais depressa, até atingir o seu próprio clímax, gemendo alto. Separou-se do loiro, ambos ofegantes.

O moreno sentiu-se impelido a provar novamente a tentadora boca do amante e assim o fez. Ambos explorando novamente a boca um do outro com as línguas, beijando-se sofregamente, como se aquilo fosse essencial às suas vidas. Deidara soltara o cabelo negro de Itachi, que agora se encontrava suado, e despenteava-o com as mãos, o assassino mantinha as mãos na sua cintura. Finalmente, se separaram, encerrando o longo beijo. Ambos se deitaram na cama, cansados, sem sequer terem a preocupação de se cobrir.

Itachi enlaçou a cintura de Deidara e trouxe-o para perto de si. Não iria negar que era bom dormir assim com alguém.

- Boa noite, Itachi… – disse o renegado da Iwa.

- Boa noite, Deidara… – retribuiu o Uchiha.

E aquela foi mais uma noite. Apenas só mais uma noite, entre aquelas que lhe antecederam e aquelas que se lhe seguiriam.

Fim

**Bem,** **e foi só isso! Pequena eu sei, mas a minha cabeça não deu para mais. Espero que tenham gostado desse lampejo de loucura da minha parte. Bem, fico-me por aqui então. Deixem reviews, por favor e até mais!**

**Beijos!**

**Daniela**


End file.
